Lucy's Back
by DianeEliza
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was very sweet and warm, always forgave her friends and loved them. Something happens that makes her change her personality into a cold and heartless person. She returns to Fairy Tail from spending almost two years at Sabertooth Academy. How many things have changed about her? What made her leave? Are the rumors about her true? Rated M for Limes ahead and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY P.O.V.**

I got off of the black limousine, my black wedges hitting the pavement with a soft '_tap_'. I stood up with my school bag in hand. I turned towards my driver, "Thanks for the ride Capricorn." He nodded and smiled, a gesture I returned. I closed the door and faced forward. The building read '_Fairy Tail High School' _I smirked. Its the same building, nothings changed in the year and a half that I had been gone. I felt a breeze behind me when Capricorn drove away and back to the mansion. I quickly changed my demeanor. The only people that would see me smile genuinely were the servants of the household. I had 18 personal body guards/servants, even my puppy Plue was specially trained to protect me. The golden members were all over the school just in case I needed them here. I then remembered that one of those people should be waiting for me at the entrance gate since he also attended this school. I began walking forward, my heels making quiet noises when I would step, swaying my hips with each step.

The midnight blue thigh high stockings rubbing against each other on occasion, and my black uniform skirt being flayed by the slight breeze. It was pulled up making the hem of it end at my upper thigh, exposing more porcelain skin than needed. I wore a matching midnight blue blazer that had the top two buttons undone, revealing a generous amount of my breasts. If you were to focus enough you would be able to see the top of my black laced bra. My blonde hair was down in a straight style with a short side pony tail with a midnight blue ribbon. That was the only thing I kept the same, my hair style, it had grown longer and was now mid-back length. I could feel the ogling stares of the guys that would pass me, and the glares from jealous girls that envied my looks. I saw my reflection near by and was satisfied with what I saw. I was back, but Lucy Heartfilia had changed. That year and a half at Sabertooth definitely warped me into my new persona. A ruthless, cold, heartless heiress, and the richest one at that. I was absolutely stunning now, nothing to do with the Lucy Heartfilia that left this school all that while ago tears streaming down her face from her friends betrayal.

That's right. I am not that stupid and naive girl anymore, I had Natsu and the others to thank for that. I am now the type of girl that my old self would hate because of how conceited she is. That's what I was aiming for. To be the complete opposite of my former self. "Miss Lucy! Over here!" I turned in the direction of the voice to find Loke. I walked over to him "Hello, remember, I told you to just call me Lucy. Your a member of my family now, and apparently my class mate!" I let out a giggle. "As you wish Lucy. If you need me just call me I'll be there in a flash." I nodded, "Very well, now if you'll excuse me I need to see the headmaster." He moved to the side to let me pass. I continued to walk past Loke and in a few minutes I was at the entrance of the office. I walked in to see the secretary her plaque reading _Karen Lilica. _I walked up to her and after a few second she hadn't even turned to look at me. I fake coughed and she finally faced me "What do you want brat?"

_Who does she think she's talking to?_

"I'm the transfer student, I was told I needed to speak with the headmaster." "You can go on then. I have other things to do than listen to you." I simply nodded and walked towards the french doors and pushed them open with a creak. I walked forward but stopped when I heard two voices. "But Gramps! We weren't really fighting." "Yeah ji-chan! For once I agree with fire-breath here." "Shut it stripper!"

_Natsu and Gray._

I continued walking "Headmaster Makarov?" He looked up "Yes?" "I have returned as promised." I said as I smile. His eyes widened "Is that really you?" "Yes, and I was told to come to your office but since I have attended here before I don't need to go through the rules again." He nodded. "Yes, just go ask Karen for your schedule." "Okay then, I shall take my leave." Before I took a step I heard "You smell familiar." "Don't go sniffin' people tabasco-freak your like a dog or something." I turned around and let out a giggle "I smell familiar because we've met before. Silly Natsu your the same as always. You too Gray, still removing your clothing unconsciously." They looked shocked to say the least. "Wh-what?" They both stuttered. "Welcome back Lucy." I smiled "Thank you headmaster Makarov." With that I briskly walked out of his office. Natsu and Gray followed shortly.

"Hello, again I need my schedule for class." "What's your name? Why aren't you wearing the school uniform? You look like your just begging for attention. Now I asked what your name was." I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and smirked. "The name is Lucy." She glared at me "Last name? Hurry up, your pissing me off." I leaned forward, besides I didn't need to fake innocence anymore. "Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia. I can ruin your life so watch the way you speak to me." Her eyes widened and she backed up. "M-my bad Heartfilia-sama. Please accept my apology. I will look for your schedule immediately!" "You better hurry up, the time is ticking. Tick-tock." She sped up the process on her computer and was done in mere seconds. "Oh!" She jolted in her seat. "The uniform, you had asked me about it before. It means that I belong to one of the wealthiest families of Fiore. Is there a problem with me wearing it?" "N-not at all! Here's your schedule Lucy dear." I snatched it out of her hands "Its Heartfilia-sama. Watch how you speak to the higher class." "Y-yes sorry." I let out a _'tch' _and turned away.

"Lucy never flaunted her power like that." I scowled but changed it to a smile before I turned around, "People change, I changed, and I have you guys to thank for that." They both flinched from the tone of my voice. "Don't let the past bother you though. As I said, I'm different now I won't scold you or anyone from your group so don't worry." I kept walking, this time with no interruptions. It was time for Homeroom with Macao Conbolt.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited outside of the classroom waiting for the teacher's signal so I could introduce myself. "Please welcome the new student." _There it is. _I plastered a smile on my face and slid the doors open and closed, then walked to the front of the class. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia a returning student. Please take care of me!" I scanned the classroom before I bowed. Two blue heads, one pink, one raven, one black, and one white. _Perfect. _"Lucy you can take the seat in the back next to Gajeel by the window." "Hai, sensei." I smirked as I walked past Natsu, Gray, and the others. I noticed how they all went rigid except Gajeel. I could hear Levy whispering to Juvia and felt the glares that Lisanna sent my way. I spared a glance to see that their attention was on me. "All of your expressions are quite humorous but I'm getting sick of them so cut it out." I hissed.

Only Gajeel didn't turn around. "What's up with you bunny girl?" he whispered. "Oh, that's right, you were new and not around when the events occured... say Gajeel, would you like to help me mess around with Natsu and Gray?" His eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "You can count on me Bunny-girl!" I smiled back. _This gives me an advantage, I have Gajeel on my side now Levy. _The rest of the class passed by with no interruptions. I shared three classes so far with all of them before the bell rung signaling lunch break. I collected my things and walked out of the class room.

When my phone buzzed I read Gajeel's text '_Where did you go? Don't 'ya wanna eat lunch with us?' _I replied, '_No, I'll be eating on my own after I find someone I'm looking for.' _There was another buzz but I simply ignored it. Loke should be waiting for me at the rooftop by now but I have to find Jellal. Where could he be? First look for Erza, he should be with her. I looked around until I spotted a red-head with a bluenette at her side. Behind them was the rest of the group, wow Natsu and them are quick. I smiled and ran in their direction. "Oh, hey! It's bunny-girl!" They all looked at me and when I caught up to them I jumped towards Jellal. "Jellal!" He seemed surprise but caught me none-the-less.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his found their way onto my waist. I knew that they were watching, so I gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he put me down there was a smile on his face. "Lucy! What are you doing here?" "I transferred here, its my first day back." He enveloped me into another quick hug. "God, I've missed you so much! I'm really happy that your here." "Thanks Jellal. Now if you'll excuse me I'll take my leave now, I don't think your friends want me here." He looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean? Do they know you?" Natsu spoke "Jellal, let's go." I turned to Erza "Hey, it's nice to see you again Erza. How has your day been?" I asked.

"H-how do you two know each other? Jellal just entered the school a few months ago. You were long gone by then." "Don't you know that Jellal's family name belongs to Fiore's nobility just like the Heartfilia name?" "It does?" "Yes, it does and in fact Jellal and I were going to be wed." "Yeah and so that's how I met Lucy but she helped me convince my parents that their lifestyle wasn't for me and she recommended this school and here I am." I then whispered to Erza, "I know him better than you do, in more ways than one. I don't think the two of you have even gone on a date. Would you like me to tell you the way that he kisses? How it feels when he caresses you? How gentle he is during-" "Stop it." Her usually strong voice was shaking. _There's the reaction I wanted._ "What's wrong Erza?" "Why did you come back? You should have stayed with your father and let him abuse you!" My eyes widened for a split second.

"No, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry-" "But then if I had stayed with him, I wouldn't be able to meet with Jellal again." I responded. She raised her hand and before she could strike someone grabbed her arm. "Erza! That's enough I won't let you harm her." Jellal said. "Jellal! S-she said that-" "She didn't say anything rude or disrespectful to you so you have no right to treat her as you just did. Lucy, let's get going." He released her and extended his hand in my direction.

I grabbed it and our fingers intertwined. "Loke should be waiting at the rooftop, let's go." He smiled and said "Yeah, let's go." I peeked over my shoulder to everyone wearing dumbfounded expressions. "Gajeel, want to join us for lunch?" He got out of his trance and nodded. "Yeah okay." Then the three of us walked off. _The first day isn't even over yet and its turned out this great. __  
_

**A/N: Alright here is chapter 2 yay! Yeah I made Lucy seem like a total bitch to everyone especially Erza in this chapter. I wrote chapter 3 already and I'll publish it tomorrow! Please review and let me know what you think, it'll be explained why Lucy is acting this way in upcoming chapters so stay tuned!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"Loke!" I called out to him when the three of us reached the school's rooftop. I got a gasp in response and looked to my right to see Loke with a girl on his lap and one hand on her her waist and the other groping her chest. Red marks were visible on her neck. "Seems like you were enjoying yourself." The girl flushed red and gathered her things before darting to the stairs and taking her leave. Loke raised his hand and waved "Yo! Lucy, how has your day been so far?" I shrugged. "Its gone better than I had originally planned." "W-wait your not even gonna ask what he and that chick were gonna do?" stuttered Gajeel and I noticed that even his ears were red from embarrassment. I giggled "I think its quite obvious what they were planning on doing." He simply let out a grunt.

I squeezed Jellal's hand that was still intertwined in my own and smiled at him. "That was quite the sight, ne?" He chuckled "Yeah, you bet it was." I smiled, for some reason I did truly trust him. "So how about we ea-" "What the fuck man?!" Suddenly shouted Gajeel. "What happened?" I questioned. "I've known this guy since he came here and he barely speaks, then you show up and he actually talks, laughs, and yells. What the actual fuck?!" "Its because she knows me better than anyone else and I trust her." Jellal responded with a poker face. I poked his cheek and laughed "Yup! We were like siblings that's why, so don't get your panties in a twist. Loke, you don't have to eat here by the way. You can do as you please, if I need you I'll give you a call. You look like your in dire need of finishing your business with that girl." He practically jumped up and down before giving me a quick hug and running for the exit to the rooftop. "Thank you Lucy-sama!" is all I heard before he vanished. _I told him that no honorifics were needed._

"Well he seemed happy. Also, what was with that Lucy-sama shit?" _Gajeel asks a lot of questions._ "He's one of my bodyguards, you can't have anything happen to the Heartfilia heiress now can you?" "So you have a bodyguard in school?" "Actually I have more than that. I have 18 in total but I am not certain which ones are here or at home." "Holy shit!" I sighed. "Gajeel, watch your language." "Oi, don't tell me what to do bunny-girl!" I groaned. _He's a pain. _"Gajeel, do not speak to Lucy like that." Demanded Jellal. "What the fuck! Your freaking me out, okay? Besides, why are you getting so pissed off?" "I am getting pissed off because-" I put a finger on Jellal's lips. "Its okay, I can stand it. Besides, I need his help. Now can we finally get to eating?" They both nodded and I opened my school bag and pulled out a black three tier bento wrapped in royal blue cloth. I handed it to the bluenette and handed a picnic blanket to Gajeel. He grunted (which seemed like his way of communicating) then proceeded to lay it out on the floor.

I sat down and Jellal sat next to me. "Yeah, 'ya know what? Shrimp normally gives me some lunch and this is way to weird for me so I'm gonna leave now. See 'ya later." He then took his leave. Once he was gone, I turned to Jellal. "Jellal, am I annoying to you?" "Of course not, if you were I wouldn't be here right?" I smiled "If you want to leave then you can, I don't need pity." "I'm not doing this out of pity. Lucy your like my little sister so I'm going to watch over you like an elder brother should." _Don't say that, you don't mean it. _I let my head fall onto his shoulder, "Thank you Jellal. You don't know how much I missed you, after you left I began attending Sabertooth Academy." "You went to that school?" "Yup, and I've changed." "Well, you do look different and your attitude differs as well. Why though?" I removed my head from his shoulder and sat in front of him.

_You'll hate the new me._ "I'm going to make the people who made me leave this school suffer. I'm gonna get my revenge." "Wha- who? What did they do to you that made you go back with your dad?" "Who?" "Yeah, who hurt you?" I looked directly into his olive eyes, "Natsu and his group. Erza is no exception." He broke our eye contact and moved away from me. "Erza? Why Erza? What did she do?!" "Erza... she betrayed me." "How?" "Jellal, don't get involved. I won't ask you to help me, so just stay out of it." "Lucy, you know that I can't do that!" I stood and brushed off my skirt. "I know that you don't want to be here. Just go back to Erza already!" I yelled as I pointed to the door. He had his school bag in his hands when he walked past me.

He stopped and said "I'm sorry, I won't allow you to hurt Erza." My eyes stung. _Don't fucking cry Lucy__. You don't need anyone, you're used to being alone. Don't be surprised, everyone always turns their backs on you in the end. Its your fault for befriending Jellal. _I turned to face him, "You know, I won't hurt her physically. I'll tear her apart emotionally. I just need to tell her some of the things we used to do together back in Crocus." I said with a poker face. "What the fuck happened to you?" "To think that you reprimanded Gajeel just a few minutes ago, your talking just like him-" "What did Sabertooth do to you?" "Sabertooth remade me, and I'm grateful for that." He had a look of disgust on his face, "You sicken me." I gave him a crooked smile, "Arigatou, Jellal-nii." I heard the door creak open, "I still consider you as a little sister, but I'll grow to hate you if you harm Erza." I could hear his retreating footsteps after the door closed.

The silence to enveloped me, since I was alone I let my body fall to the floor. I had a sad smile on my lips. _I knew that you would side with her. Sadly, I need you so I can break Erza Scarlet._ "I was prepared to receive your hatred today." My words were carried away by the wind as silent tears streamed down my face. I lost one of my only friends, for the sake of revenge. I dried my tears and fixed my mascara, I still have Flare along with the others from Sabertooth. _You don't need emotion_. I learned that from father. I shut the door to my feeling long ago, no need to open it again. I hummed as the bell rang and I left the rooftop with a smile on my lips.

**A/N: Okay! Here's chapter 3! To clear all misunderstandings, no Lucy has no intimate feelings for Jellal. He was simply the first friend she made when she went to Crocus. Also, she spoke to him so that she could tell him what she plans to do. The end might be confusing and I apologize for that, it will be cleared up in the future chapters. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, until the next update!~**


End file.
